Of Comments and Halter Tops
by Jennifer13
Summary: Okay ratings for the language at the end and a few dirty words in there, this is my second MC/Tazz fic and yes it is slash, a mild slash. This is off of comments made durring the mixed tag on the 7/9/03 Smackdown! *one-shot*


Of Smartass Remarks And Halter Tops 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: I own nothing, okay Vince now has the capital on wrestling television and the rest of us have fun with his creations.

  
  


Authors note: Okay did anyone else catch the halter top comment during the Billy/Torrie vs. Jaime/Nidia match that Tazz made about MC having a halter like Nidia's and the response of "Yeah, it's blue" I couldn't pass this up I just now had time to post it though. This happened on the 7/9/03 Smackdown.

  
  
  
  


Now on with the story:

  
  


TAZZ'S POV:

Tazz rolled his eyes. He just had to make the comment about Nidia's halter top. It was his on screen character after all it was his job to pick on Michael. He didn't want to do it. But, he couldn't avoid it. He sure as hell didn't expect Michael to come back with "yeah, it's blue." He didn't even know if Michael owned one or if he was being a smartass. He had been when referring to Nidia's halter. Kind of like her striped underwear too. He was just playing around and Michael knew it. 

  
  
  
  


MICHAEL'S POV:

  
  


Michael and Tazz always shared hotel rooms, it was easier to plan their commentary that way for Smackdown, as well as other more enjoyable things, that can go with out mention(A/N: sorry guys, but I have to keep this R rated or under so use your imaginations.) He hadn't planned on the halter top comment that was made, so he decided to make a comeback, since a) he knew it would annoy Tazz; and b) he wasn't the butt of the joke so to speak this time, he had shut up the smartass remarks at least for this week. He knew Tazz wouldn't try the striped underwear since he has a pair of boxers like that he could use as ammo, say something along the lines "I guess you and Nidia shop for underwear at the same place huh. Did you go together or just buy a matching set for each other?" That would really get a reaction. Michael hadn't gone into the hotel room yet. He knew Tazz would be there wondering what happened on Smackdown. Everyone else thought it was funny except Jamie and Nidia, but that was to be expected since they're the punch line to every joke in the locker room. They just hadn't expected him to have one. Well here's the hotel room, time to play 20 questions with Tazz.

  
  


TAZZ'S POV:

  
  


He knows I'm wondering about the comment he made on the halter top, who wouldn't. Michael is such a quiet person I guess everyone took being able to make fun of him and have him not fight back as common policy. I knew for a fact he was glad when everyone went after Jamie and Nidia, it gave him a break. A lot of people took it to far, like Test in the immunity battle royal thing that happened at the end of the whole alliance angle. That was just too, much it had put him in the hospital overnight, and if I hadn't fought that doctor to get him out of there it would have been even longer. Everyone thought I completely defected during the alliance thing, truth is I didn't I was spying for Vince, and when Austin put Michael in the hospital a second time, which was also an overnight stay and only overnight because of my intimidation tactics when it comes to doctors I hate hospitals and try to avoid them at all costs. I think I'll just let him tell me and I'll behave and only ask two questions.

(A/N: alright end of POV's the rest of it in normal format otherwise the question answer segment is going to get old really quick and it won't be as funny.)

  
  
  
  


Tazz shook his head. "Well I guess I only have two questions this time, the first being do you actually own a blue halter, and the second one being why the comment?" 

  
  


Michael looked up at him from where he was sprawled across the bed. "Only two I was expecting at least twenty, well first off as for the blue halter, not here, but I dressed up as a drag queen a couple of Halloween's ago, with high heels a black mini skirt, and a blue halter but I keep it in the closet so you probably haven't seen it. As for the comment about it, I thought it fit, and I can at least get away with having a backbone cause you would sooner cut off your own arm before you'd hit me, and after all of that crap back with DX before you came and then the thing with Austin and Test I just wanted to show I could stand up for myself."

  
  


Tazz started at that last comment. "Alright then that gives me another question, Who's been after you, has anyone tried to hurt you or something like that? Michael tell me, I know you are an adult and can take care of yourself but I like watching out for you."

  
  


Michael sighed, "I hoped you wouldn't pick up on that, just the FBI saying stuff, they've been doing it for a couple of weeks. They cornered me last night after you went out and told me a couple of things."

  
  
  
  


Tazz pulled Michael against him in a bear hug"What things did they say, Michael, What did they say."

  
  
  
  


Michael cuddled against him "Just a warning about saying stuff about them, scripted or not..." Tazz growled "Your leaving something out what kind of warning?" Michael groaned, Tazz was about to go into full out mother hen mode, then he would beat the crap out of FBI well, it couldn't be all that bad he wouldn't be looking over is shoulder constantly, and Tazz would never let him out of his sight and that meant the shower, the bed, and anything else he decided to do.

"Well it was along the lines of what Austin and Test did to me just a lot worse, practically to the point I would never be seen on the road again."

Tazz started to chuckle "Well you proved it tonight, and I'll take care of their butts later, but now I have something I've wanted to do ever since you put that picture of you in drag gave me a very interesting idea. They continued the conversation, just a whole lot later and after a whole lot of moaning and creaking mattress springs.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: Alright this is a one shot so please review this is the first one shot I've done. Let me know what you think.

  
  
  
  


*****************************************************

****************************************************

***************************************************

**************************************************

*************************************************

************************************************

***********************************************

**********************************************

*********************************************

********************************************

*******************************************

******************************************

*****************************************

****************************************

***************************************

**************************************

*************************************

************************************

***********************************

**********************************

*********************************

********************************

*******************************

******************************

*****************************

****************************

***************************

**************************

*************************

************************

***********************

**********************

*********************

********************

*******************

******************

*****************

****************

***************

**************

*************

************

***********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

****

***

**

*


End file.
